secret love, secret power, secret truths
by emijonks2000
Summary: this is a kakanaru love story. what if naruto wasnt dumb, but was a demon in strength and wit, he flls for his sensei but cant act in fear of revealing who he really is...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto though this is my own story line, I don't get money from this.**

**This is based on the first day that Naruto is at the academy, I'm saying that it's the seventh of September but I don't know so sorry, also, I have made up a few characters because I couldn't remember their names.**

**Naruto's pov**

Today is my first day at the academy; I mess up my hair; take my pills before putting them in my pocket; pull on my goggles; grab my jacket; and plaster a grin onto my face before finally checking how I looked in the mirror (and grimacing when I saw how I looked) and left my apartment, not bothering to lock it as I knew that if someone wanted to break in the door wouldn't stop them for long and no one would intervene, I quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind so that it wouldn't affect the 'mask' I was wearing.

As I made my way through the centre of Konoha towards the academy, I ignored the hateful glares and comments thrown at me, not letting them affect my mask, it wasn't me that protects beneath my mask.

When I finally reached the academy I sighed out in relief; only two people had thrown something at me today, maybe they're turning over a new leaf, _or it's the quiet before the storm._

I tried to ignore that thought as it crept into my brain, before it vanished as soon as it had arrived, taking the queasy feeling in my stomach away as well.

As I walked through the gate I made my smile even larger and ignored the glances I was getting from the people around me, luckily no one spoke to me, I said luckily though that isn't what the pool of loneliness said in my heart, but that feeling didn't take long to vanish, along with the rest of my sadness and bitterness.

As the bell rang people walked to class with their friends, pushing past me as I waited in the hall for a few minutes before 'dashing' into my class yelling apologies to my teacher like a moron.

"You must be Naruto, I'm Iruka your teacher, and try not to be late in the future but I'll let you off this once." This teacher, now classified as Iruka, was smiling and I was grimacing on the inside, we must've been given the weakest teacher they have, surprising as the 'Uchiha prodigy' was in this class, they must hate me a lot then.

I yelled out in a 'happy' tone "Ok sensei, I'll try to be on time so I can be hokage!"

The Uchiha spoke out, "Dope, there's no way that someone as weak as you could become hokage!"

I 'pouted' and yelled out, "I will to, it's my dream and it will come true!"

Everyone groaned, hating me even though they didn't know me.

If I want to blend in then I must get a 'crush' and let everyone know while I make a fool out of myself, I need someone who'll never like me back but is pretty so it's possible that I would like her if I wasn't, gay. I looked around the room; a Hyuuga girl, pretty but she seems to like me; an Yamanaka (is this how you spell it?); no, she may give me a chance in a few years, I may need to keep my 'crush' going for a long time; a normal girl, pink hair, a huge fan girl, perfect, she'll never like me and she doesn't look horrible either.

I go to sit next to her and smile saying, "Hi, I'm Naruto, will you go out with me?" everyone laughs and she looks horrified.

"What, of cause not, why would I date someone like you?!" she looked disgusted and I secretly smiled,

"Aww." I 'pouted' and looked away.

Class droned on and on about things that I already knew, though it seemed that everyone else though I was dumb.

The bell signalling the end of class took ages coming but when it did go I ran out of the class, with no friends.

As I walked through the village people were staring at me, whispering, glaring, as if they thought I didn't know what they were talking about, I wish I was that naive, I lost that so long ago…

When I arrived at my apartment I sat on my sorry excuse for a sofa, lost in thought… it was probably when I was one and a half that I figured out that the Kyuubi was sealed in me and I met him for the first time, however, I'd learnt to conceal my true abilities long before that, they thought I was a stupid baby, barely able to crawl and gargle, how naïve they were. By the age of one I'd been able to walk, though only in private, and have very intellectual conversations, though I was the only one who heard them, when I was two I could read, write and count as well as someone ten times my age, not that anyone knew or cared enough to pay attention.

When I was three I had learnt enough about Justu's that I placed a seal on myself; it sealed 99% of my chakra in it and it kept bringing in chakra so it was always like that; I also used it so no one would know how strong I really am, they say I have high chakra reserves now and this is only one percent.

I got all the training I needed because when I turned three they kicked me out, I lived in the forest of death for two years before the hokage found out and got me an apartment, by myself.

Living like this came at a price though, part of my sanity was lost, I now deal with severe depression, a bit of bulimia as well, that is what the drugs are for, my depression, and the doctors (I obviously used a henge to go) said that this should help me get rid of my bulimia, if I'm happy.

I walked to the bathroom and had a shower, that straightened my hair out and flattened it, I released a jutsu I created, that makes my hair shorter and normal, so my hair was now waist length and silky straight, my eyes turned darker and my body returned to its natural form as I released my body changing jutsu, kind of like my sexino jutsu (a prototype).

I put my jutsu's back on and made sure both my seals were working, yep. I walked back out and headed to the one place I wasn't judged, ichiraku's. I'm not all that keen on ramen but it's the best I can get, unless I went all demon on them.

If you didn't guess, I'm the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, but, I'm also a half-demon, ten tails already, not including my dear friend in my cage, though no one, not even Kyuubi, knows.

On my way back I head to the forest of death to train, I go to a secluded area and fight the animals there and by the end of my training there is a huge hole where I fought.

I know that my parents are Kushina and Minato; however, I've learnt that somehow, I've got all of Konoha's bloodlines; sharingan; byakugan; rinnegan; Yaminaki's mind thing; Nara's shadows; and the Amakichi's inflation!

I've 'borrowed' scrolls from as many of the clans as I could so know quite a lot of clan jutsu's, I also know that I have every element of chakra, I'm really weird. I wonder how I'm like this.

**3 years later, day of the exam.**

So today's the day of the exam, huh?

I wonder, should I fail this year and get put with the last group? No, that might be bad, I mean, actually, I'll fail.

That'll mean I'm an even 'smaller threat', no one will think anything of me.

I took my usual root through the centre of Konoha, showing of to everyone just how weak I was, so there was no need to worry, their greatest enemy hadn't been trained into a threat.

Wait, I have the perfect plan; I'll 'fail' and Mizuki will 'trick' me into stealing the forbidden scroll; I'll learn everything from it and then act like I've only learnt one to pass, genius!

On the outside people just saw a dunce walking around with a cheerful smile on his face, completely harmless; little did they know that beneath this demeanour is a darker, smarter side with and evil, plotting glint in his eye…

When I walked into my class 'out of breath' and ten minutes late, Iruka whacked me on the head with a book, I yelled out in 'pain' "Ow, what was that for Iruka sensei?"

"You're late, Naruto, and it's your exam today, don't tell me that you forgot?!" he was exasperated.

I scratched the back of my head guiltily, "That was today…"

He sighed and sat down, "Just go to your seat, as I was saying, Mizuki sensei will be helping us today, we will have three parts, a quiz," I groaned out in 'dismay' "a fight," I whooped in 'joy' "and a jutsu, the henge." I cried out,

"No, the one thing I can't do!"

"Dope, there are millions of things you can't do."

"I can do more than you, Sasuke teme!" I yelled out at him getting tonnes of evil glares from fan girls, I shrunk back in 'fear'

"As if, in your dreams baka! Sasuke kun could beat you any day." I winced at the pink haired banshee… I mean, Sakura's screech… I mean exclamation, no I mean screech. I pulled back in fake disappointment.

We heard an exasperated sigh from Iruka, we shut up and turned to face him, "Ok, the written part of the exam will be in silence, do you understand, Naruto?"

"Of cause I do!" I yelled out indignantly, though I knew that my mask was dumb.

"Fine, start when you get your test, no one is to talk until the end of the exam, which is in an hour." He handed out sheets, sighing when he saw me with a quizzical (only on the outside) look on my face but moved on.

Once he was gone I grabbed my pencil and wrote down the answers to some of the questions correct, not enough to get me through, left some blank, and wrote incorrect answers in the rest.

Once I'd done I fell 'asleep' (meditated) and trained in my mind. "Ok, hours up." He walked back around and collected our sheets, sighing, but smiling fondly, at me as he saw my answers, but said nothing.

Next, we walked outside to our training ground, he paired us up and I got put up against Sasuke, which annoyed me as beating him couldn't be considered a fluke, we fought trying 'our' best but in the end he won, with cheers from all of the fan girls. There were other fights but none worth mentioning.

After that fight we walked back inside and went into a room, we were called into a separate room individually to perform the henge.

When it was finally my turn I walked in confidently, a grin plastered on my face, "Ok Naruto, I want you to create at least three solid henges." I nodded and performed the jutsu, cutting of most of my chakra and performing the signs sloppily, I ended up creating two copies that were pale and weak.

I got rid of them and grinned nervously at my sensei's; Iruka just sighed, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but you fail." Mizuki looked at him,

"Come on Iruka, he created two, let him pass." Oh, trying to get my trust, are we?

I looked hopeful but he shook his head, phew, that could've been bad, "Sorry Naruto, but I can't change the rules."

I nodded 'tears' in my eyes and walked away with drooped shoulders, internally whooping with success.

After we were dismissed I went and sat on a swing by myself, waiting for Mizuki to come, as I waited I watched people with their family, celebrating, some adults laughing at me, but my pills helped me to not care, they're the only reason I can smile, even if it is fake.

I heard a noise behind me but ignored it, knowing who it was and for what reason, "Hey Naruto, ignore Iruka, he just wants what's best for you, even if it doesn't show." I nodded wiping away non-existent tears from my eyes.

"But there is another way to pass, no it's too hard…" bingo!

"How, tell me, I can do it!" I yelled at him and he smiled 'happily' though I saw the dark intent behind it.

"Well there's this scroll inside the hokage's office that you can pass if you learn a jutsu from, but, part of the test is taking it without being caught."

How stupid, how could they expect a young child to steal something from the hokage as an exam, "Really, I can do it!"

"Ok, meet me just outside Konoha in the forest in a few hours, so I can quiz you."

I nodded enthusiastically and we both left, going our separate ways.

I ran straight to the hokages office and stole the scroll from under hokage's nose, without him, or anyone else, not even the ANBU, noticing.

I ran to a secluded part of the forest to learn, meanwhile Mizuki was telling people about me stealing the scroll, everything was going to plan…

One and a half hours later I'd learnt all the jutsu's and felt someone approaching me, Iruka?! But he shouldn't be here, damn, I plastered on an exhausted but happy smile, "So you found me already, huh, sensei?"

"Naruto, why do you have the forbidden scroll?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Forbidden scroll, isn't this the scroll that I need to learn a jutsu from to pass?"

He gasped, "Who told you that?"

"Mizuki sensei did, why do you ask?"

"So you found out huh, well you need to die!" he threw a large shuriken at Iruka but I knocked Iruka out and blocked it, making sure that no living person would know of my skill. "Damned demon, why won't you just give me the scroll?!"

"Now, now, calm down, I'm not a demon because I have a demon inside me." He looked at me shocked at my knowledge of my tenant, "I'm a demon because of my blood lust and skill."

I smirked as he backed away…

"Did you really think that I would fall for your trap, but thank you, I've now managed to learn all of these forbidden jutsu's, well done."

In one quick movement I killed him with his own shuriken, put Iruka over him and woke him up, Iruka though that he'd killed Mizuki in a blind rage and my secret was safe… for now.

We walked back to the hokages office and he told me off but not much as it was Mizuki's fault not mine, I got my genin head band, so my plan worked.

"Hey Naruto, you want to come get ramen with me?"

"Really sensei, ok, but you're paying for the ramen, let's go!"

I ran out towards ichiraku's with Iruka following me, wondering what he'd gotten himself into…

When we got there I ran in and yelled out to the ramen owner, "Yo, oji-san, one bowl of whatever you've got, I'm here with Iruka sensei celebrating my becoming a genin!"

"Well done Naruto, I feel sorry for your sensei." He smiled and got to make my ramen.

"I'll have one bowl of miso ramen." You might be eating scraps for the next month with Naruto kun here." I smiled as he motioned to me.

After about half an hour I'd eaten ten bowls and as Iruka went to pay oji-san said that it was his gift to me, Iruka smiled and walked me home, he said goodnight and then went back to his house.

When I walked in, I walked straight to my bathroom and bent over my toilet before throwing up my meal, I'm sorry sensei…

I took my pills and went to bed, getting ready for the team placements the next day…

I woke up, tears streaked down my face, I quickly grabbed my pills and took three, two more than I was meant to, but after last night I didn't trust myself.

I tidied my room to keep my mind off everything before getting dressed; grabbing my pills; and walked to the academy, going around the outside, not trusting me to cope with everything today, hopefully this will only last for today…

I arrived and walked into class on time, "Dope, what are you doing here, you failed."

"No, teme, I passed, look at my head band."

Everyone stared but dropped it, knowing that if I was lying I would just get kicked out.

"Ok everyone, settle down, now your teams… team seven, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki," I just realized what I needed to do and jumped up yelling, yes in joy while Sakura hit her head on the table, "and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes!"

"No!"

We both had different opinions while Sasuke just "hn" ed.

Once Iruka had finished reading out all of the teams, every team met their sensei's and left; every team but ours.

After three hours our sensei finally arrived and told us we had to go to the roof to see him and had five minutes; I was hit with a sudden wave of light headedness but just managed to get to the roof on time.

"Ok, why don't you introduce yourself, your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals?"

"Why don't you start sensei?"

"Ok, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike many things, I like training and I don't have a goal yet, now you pinkie, as you asked."

"Ok, my name is Sakura, I like _(glances at Sasuke, giggles) _I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto baka, my hobbies are _(Glances at Sasuke and giggles, again) _my goal is… _(Glances at Sasuke again and goes red)_."

"Ok, now your turn emo."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes, I dislike a lot of things, my hobbies are training and my goal is to kill a specific man and avenge my clan."

"Great; now it's your turn blonde."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my precious people and protecting my precious people, I dislike people who hurt my precious people, and my hobbies are training and being with my precious people, my goal is to protect my precious people for as long as I live."

"Hn, dope, stop trying to stick up to sensei."

"Yeah, baka, Sasuke's right!"

**Kakashi's pov**

His team mates say that, but, I saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying, the most disturbing thing is his goal, 'my goal is to protect my precious people as long as I live.' Meaning that he wants to die protecting them, why?

This can't be the Naruto I was told about; then again, what I saw earlier was different too…

"_Kakashi, Naruto is going to be on your team, he is not very well liked, as you know, I could take you to his room so you could see how he lives."_

"_Ok, hokage Sam; that would be useful." We walked to his apartment and saw the door slightly open, I looked at him but he just walked in, "Hokage sama, why isn't his door locked?"_

"_If someone wanted to go into Naruto's apartment, do you think that they would be the type of people who weren't willing to break his door down."_

"_Hm, I guess you're right…"_

"_I know, it's sad but it's the truth." I nodded, he stopped walking and let me snoop around on his apartment, it was in bad condition but it was tidy, surprisingly so for a boy who grew up alone._

"_It's not what I expected," he nodded. I took a look in his kitchen and found all the cupboards empty, I checked the fridge and found nothing there either, "Hokage Sama, why is there no food?"_

"_What, what do you mean, no food?" he ran in here and took a look gasping, he ran to ichiraku's, "does nature eat here every day?"_

"_Hokage sama, no he doesn't, why do you ask?"_

"_There's no food in his cupboard, doesn't look like there has been for a while!"_

"_Why don't you ask him what's going on hokage Sama?"_

_We nodded and left._

Hm, I looked up and saw Naruto wobble a bit, don't tell me that he's suffering from not eating enough?! He soon regained his balance, "Ok, meat me at training ground seven tomorrow at eight, and don't eat breakfast or you might throw up." Once they'd gone I hit my head against a wall, why did I tell a possibly anorexic person not to eat?!

"AH, KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I HEAR YOU HAVE STUDENTS FULL OF YOUTHFULNESS! What's wrong?"

"One of my students, I think they're anorexic, and I, I just told them not to eat."

"It is okay, Lee was anorexic when I first met him and now he's fine, if you help them, they'll get over it, not even the Uchiha is unfixable."

"What if it was Naruto?"

"Naruto, but he's always so happy, and smiley?"

"But he almost collapsed, and he doesn't have food in his apartment, and, last year, on his birthday, I got drunk and saw a group of people beat him up, on his birthday! But I couldn't do anything as I was too drunk…"

"What, but he always acts so happy… maybe we're over thinking things…"

We both looked at each other before walking off, suddenly a disturbing but arousing image came into my head, one of my sexy little blonde…

I swear… I'm not a paedophile…

**Naruto's pov**

Damn, sensei was late, but he sure was hot, this might just ruin my plans, no, he won't ever like me so nothing will change, I'll 'crush' on Sakura when I'll really have fallen for sensei, that's all…

But still… he's still damn sexy, my sexy little silver, I wish

...

I walked home and got into my shower, a freezing shower to get rid of any thoughts I might have, particularly towards my new sensei.

I got out and took my pills, making sure not to forget them, not after last night…

I fell asleep; for once I had a good, if you could call it good dream…

"_Sensei!" I screamed out to kakashi as he thrust in between my legs…_

"_God, Naruto, you're so fucking tight."_

_We were both moaning in ecstasy, a few moments later we both came at the same time…_

I woke up abruptly, my bed sheets sticky and covered in cum, my erection stuck up visible even under my cover; I groaned and got up, I walked to my bathroom, trying not moan every time I took a step.

I eventually made it to my bathroom where I ran a freezing shower to get rid of my arousal.

A few minutes later I walked back to bed, when I saw the state it was in I walked through to my kitchen and got a glass of water, deciding not to go back to bed.

I tried my hardest to get my sensei's erotic face out of my head but I don't know how I'll face him tomorrow…

**Kakashi's pov**

"_Split your legs for me you little slut," at my command he slowly opened his naked legs revealing his premature member standing on edge._

_I smirks and tuck two fingers into his tight little ass, he screamed and I just shoved the in deeper, scissoring his hole; I swiftly added a third finger, before removing them and replacing them with something much larger…_

I woke up panting and covered with cum as well as sweat, my erection visible even in the dim lighting.

I couldn't get the image of Naruto, whimpering and shuddering under me…

My erection just got larger, I went and took a cold shower but when I realised that it wasn't going away by itself, I turned the shower to a normal temperature and gripped my crotch.

I gripped it harder, pumping, as I imagined Naruto's panting face, covered in sweat from our previous activity; I moaned out loudly.

When I felt myself near the edge I massaged my balls before coming and screaming "Naruto!"

"I got out and decided to just sit while I waited for ten to come, so I could spy on my team for two hours before meeting them.

**Naruto's pov**

So, it's quarter to twelve already, I got dressed quickly and made my way down to the training ground, I saw my two teammates waiting and my sensei in a tree, I walked up to them and said hi.

When they looked at me dirtily, I felt awful, that was when I realised that in the commotion, I'd forgotten to take my pills.

I quickly turned around and ran back to my apartment, I grabbed a kunai and my pills, deciding which to use; kakashi's face struck with tears came into my mind and I abandoned my kunai, I wonder if sensei would ever know that he just saved my life…

I ran back to see my entire team waiting for me, "Dope, why did you run away, scared?"

"No, I forgot something very important."

"Ok, now, you all need to get one bell, if you don't, you go back to the academy, start."

I attacked him head on, he didn't notice but I quickly grabbed a bell and replaced it with a clone. I then retreated back into the forest and hid for the rest of the test.

"Ok, times up, you may eat lunch, however, you must try again after." As I walked past him towards out food I slipped the bell into his hand, he felt for his other bells cautiously and felt one missing, he glanced up at me quizzically but doesn't mention anything. After we've eaten he tells us to go wait in the forest, he grabs my wrist as I go past and mutters one word, "How?"

"I gave up and then at the end, when you weren't expecting me crept up on you, that's how."

He looked shocked but accepted it, "Ok, wait here, you've passed."

"Really, even though the point of this is team work?"

I asked this innocently but inside there was an evil gleam, he just ran away, shocked at my intellect.

Once we'd done I went home, alone.

Was my life always going to be this lonely?

**Thank you for reading this, my next story is going to be about their first 'c' class mission that ends up becoming an 'a' or 'b' ranked mission. The one with the bridge and Zabuza.**

**Anyway, please review and I will try to post as soon as possible, in fact, I'm feeling evil, mwa ha ha ha, I won't update until I get at least five reviews.**

**I need to know how to improve, so, if you have any comments or advise I will read them and try to use them, if you want the next chapter to be better then you should review.**

**So, REVIEW!**

**Please.**

**I know you won't let me down, will you?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 secrets revealed

**Just so you know, Naruto is a boy in this, I know that it was confusing, when I said form, I mean that Naruto normally shows an genjutsu, making him appear fatter and less muscular as well as more tanned with short hair, in reality he's pale, thin and muscular, though not too muscular, he has a more chiselled face and longer, silkier hair. He calls them his different forms.**

**Naruto's pov, in the hokages office, requesting a mission**

"Hey, oji-san, can't we have a harder mission, we've had tonnes of d class ones!" I yelled out as the third tried to get us to do another d class mission.

"Hm, Kakashi, what do you think, do you think they're ready?"

Kakashi nodded, "I think that we should be able to manage."

Sakura and I yelled out "Yippee!" while Sasuke just twitched his lips slightly.

I saw Kakashi looking at me and our gaze lingered, maybe a second longer than it should've, by the way the hokage was looking at us; I would say he noticed it too.

"So, hokage Sama, what mission are you sending my team on?" Kakashi asked politely, drawing my attention away from him and towards the hokage.

"You will be escorting Tazuna-san back to his village, protecting him from thugs and bandits on the way. You will leave in three hours at the gate."

We nodded at the hokages command and left, "Kakashi, would you mind staying behind please."

He nodded to the hokage and stayed.

**Kakashi's pov**

Once everyone had left, I turned and spoke to the hokage, "What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"Naruto, what is he to you?" he was questioning me, accusing me, could he know? Did he possibly see our lingering glance earlier?

I blushed nut quickly hid it, though he saw, "He's my student."

"You know what I mean!" his anger was seeping through.

"He, I, he, um, you see…" I decided to get it over with, "I think I'm in love with him!" I said quickly, embarrassed.

His eyes narrowed, "I see, I thought so, do you know how old he is?"

"He's ten, isn't he?" I was confused, what kind of question was that?

"No, he's actually fourteen, you see, when Kushina was sixteen, she had a slight affair with the Kyuubi, that was when Naruto was conceived, we took her away on a long term mission for nine months until the child was born, she then sent it to the demon world to live. She named him Dasuko Uzumaki; she then had another child, that child died the day it was born, Minato needed someone to seal the demon into, so Kushina told him about Dasuko, they brought him here and sealed the demon in him, he looks ten as in the demon realm, time goes slower, so he looked a few days old, not four. He won't remember any of this, so he was like a normal child, I'm telling you this as it may ease your conscience about your feelings, though I still don't approve."

I was shocked, this much had happened to Naruto, the poor child, "So then, he's half demon?"

He nodded guiltily, "Yes, you and I, apart from the demons, are the only ones with this knowledge, and I would like to keep it that way. You are dismissed."

I nodded and left.

**Naruto's pov**

I stared packing a few things, clothes and my pills, I should be fine.

I heard Kyuubi talk to me, which is odd, he rarely chats, **'kit, you really should eat.'**

'_I'm fine Kurama-san, why do you care anyway?"_

'**kit, I, I have something to tell you…"**

'_What is it?'_

'**I care because, because I'm our father, your mother had an affair with me and you were born.'**

I stopped what I was doing, _'what?!'_

'**You're my son, I love you, honestly, so I'll tell you everything, you're actually fourteen, you were sent to the demon realm as you're my son, and because you age differently there you only aged four days instead of the four years, you were summoned here to have me sealed into you and they pretended you were their son that had just been killed, your actual name is Dasuko Uzumaki.'**

I sat down, well, that would explain my strength and ability; no doubt the demons helped me in those four years. I sighed.

I grabbed my things and walked out, **'Naruto please let me heal you emotionally.'**

'_No, it's my mind, I choose.'_

We stayed silent.

'**Please kit; let me be your dad.'**

I groaned, _'fine, firstly, what's your actual name?"_

'**Kurama, I told you.'**

'_Ok.'_

**I'm sorry it's so short, I'll update soon.**

**By the way, I'm writing a children's book, nothing to do with Naruto and was wondering if anyone would read over it, It's a book I'm hoping to publish but I don't normally write that type of thing so if anyone likes, or knows about, that type of thing please tell me and I'll send it to you so you can help me decide what to do, it's ok if you don't want to.**


End file.
